The present invention relates to a hollow body as part of a playing implement with means for connecting several bodies.
Bodies of the above-mentioned type are already known. In a well known proposal the hollow body has the form of a hollow octahedron with several openings. The hollow body consists of an element made of one part and it can be connected with other hollow bodies by means of additional rails.
Hollow bodies of this type have different disadvantages. First, the manufacture of a hollow body of this type is very costly, which means relatively high production costs. Secondly, the transportation of these hollow bodies in one piece causes a ceratin difficulty, these elements needing a space of about 1 m.sup.3. When equipping a playground one needs a number of such elements. A third disadvantage of the prior art lies in the unsatisfactory fixation of the hollow bodies together by means of additional rail elements, thus making the construction difficult. Sometimes it is impossible to separate the joint elements in a short period of time by simple means, e.g. when changing the general configuration of a playground.
Another well known proposal relates to a hollow body of the above-mentioned type made of two parts. Means are provided therein for connecting those two parts together to form a unit. These means do not allow separation of the joint halves, and they may only be separated with great effort. Further alterations of the playground or the complete cleaning of the hollow bodies by separating them is impossible. A further important disadvantage of the prior art is the material of which they are made, i.e. hard foam. Since these elements are exposed to all types of weather and can be damaged by children, the choice of material is unpractical. Even a coating of paint is no remedy; the paint cracks, thus forming sharp edges which might injure children playing on them. Lastly, the prior art devices do not make a firm foundation for the connection of several hollow bodies together. An indication for the utilization of screwed elements for the said purpose can hardly be applied; a free fixation of such elements in a hard foam material can be scarcely guaranteed.
The prior art bodies have been slippery because of rain water remaining on the top surfaces and because the surface on which the children stand is flat.